michiganfootballfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Ingram, Jr.
Mark Ingram, Jr. (born December 21, 1989) is a running back for the New Orleans Saints. Ingram is the son of former NFL wide receiver Mark Ingram, Sr. During his sophomore season in 2009 he won Alabama's first-ever Heisman Trophy, set the Crimson Tide's single-season rushing record with 1,658 yards, was voted to the AP All-America first-team and helped lead the Tide to an undefeated 14–0 season including a victory in the 2010 BCS National Championship Game. He was drafted the same overall pick as his father when he was taken 28th overall by the New Orleans Saints in the 2011 NFL draft. High school career Ingram attended school in Grand Blanc, Michigan during his freshman, sophomore, and junior years and then in Flint, Michigan for his senior year, first at Grand Blanc Community High School and later at Flint Southwestern Academy. He was a four year starter on his schools' football teams, running for 2,546 yards and 38 touchdowns in his final two seasons. He was Saginaw Valley MVP, Area Player of the Year, and an All-State selection as a senior. Ingram also played defensively as a cornerback, totaling 84 tackles and eight interceptions his senior year. In addition, he ran track and was a two-time All-State track star. He also was a basketball star in his high school; and he played on his varsity baseball team all four years. His stats in his senior year were: .563 AVG, 19 HRs, 60 RBIs, 57 SBs. He decided to play football because his father had played. Rivals.com ranked Ingram as a four star athlete (ATH position). College career Freshman Ingram played behind Glen Coffee his freshman year, and he was selected to the 2008 SEC All-Freshman Team. His team-high 12 touchdowns also set the Alabama freshman school record. Sophomore In the season opener of the 2009–10 season (Chick-fil-A College Kickoff: #5 Alabama vs #7 Virginia Tech), Ingram was the player of the game with 150 rushing yards, a rushing touchdown, and a receiving touchdown. On October 17, 2009, in a game against South Carolina, Ingram ran for a career-high 246 yards. He was named SEC Offensive Player of the Week. In the 2009 SEC Championship Game versus the undefeated and top-ranked Florida Gators, Ingram rushed for 113 yards and three touchdowns, while also catching two passes for 76 receiving yards to combine for 189 all-purpose yards. In the game, Ingram also surpassed Bobby Humphrey's single-season rushing record for the Crimson Tide, reaching 1,542 rushing yards for the season. On December 12, Ingram won the Heisman Trophy in the closest vote in the award's 75-year history. Ingram is Alabama's first Heisman winner, the third consecutive sophomore to win the award, and the first running back to win the award since Reggie Bush. Ingram is often remembered for his speech that he dedicated to his father in jail. Ingram was also selected to the 2009 All-America Team by the Associated Press and AFCA. On January 7, 2010 Alabama defeated Texas 37–21 to win the BCS National Championship. Ingram received honors as Offensive MVP after rushing for 116 yards and 2 touchdowns on 22 carries. He became the first player since Matt Leinart in 2004 to win the Heisman Trophy and a National Championship in the same season. For the 2009 season, Ingram rushed for 1,658 yards and 17 touchdowns. He also had 334 receiving yards with 3 touchdowns. Junior Ingram was ruled out for the season opener after undergoing minor knee surgery the week prior to the opening game against San Jose State. Sophomore running back Trent Richardson filled in for Ingram for the first two games, after it was announced that the junior was not likely to play against Penn State on September 11. He eventually made his season debut in a road game against Duke, rushing for 151 yards on nine carries, including two touchdowns in the first quarter, as Alabama routed the Blue Devils 62–13. After a 3–0 start, Alabama traveled to Fayetteville to face the Arkansas Razorbacks in the conference opener for the Crimson Tide. Ingram and the Alabama offense came back from a 20–7 third quarter deficit to take a 24–20 lead with just over three minutes remaining, when Ingram capped a short, 12-yard drive with a one yard touchdown run. Ingram finished with 157 yards on 21 attempts and two touchdowns. He did not break 100 yards again during the regular season. On October 9, Alabama suffered their first loss since the 2009 Sugar Bowl when the team fell 35–21 to South Carolina in Williams-Brice Stadium. Ingram was held to a season-low 41 yards on 11 carries in the loss. Ingram finished the season with 875 yards on 158 carries with 13 touchdowns. He added an additional 282 yards receiving and a touchdown. On January 6, 2011, Ingram announced he would enter the 2011 NFL Draft. At the time of the announcement, he was projected as a first round pick. College career statistics NFL career New Orleans Saints The New Orleans Saints selected Ingram with the 28th pick in the 2011 NFL Draft—the same pick number used to draft his father Mark Ingram, Sr. Ingram was the first running back drafted in 2011; since the 1970 AFL-NFL merger, this is the lowest pick used on the first running back chosen. The Saints acquired the pick from the New England Patriots, trading their second-round selection (#56 overall) and their first-round selection in 2012 to do so. As Alabama head coach Nick Saban is part of Patriots head coach Bill Belichick's coaching tree, the Patriots were widely assumed to be interested in drafting Ingram themselves. On July 28, 2011, Ingram decided on the number #28 in honor of his and his father's draft pick number. The next day Ingram agreed with the Saints on a four year contract, with three years guaranteed and a fifth year option. The contract is worth $7.41 million, with a $3.89 million signing bonus. On August 12, 2011, Ingram scored his first touchdown as a Saint on a 14-yard run in a preseason game against the San Francisco 49ers. On September 25, 2011, Ingram scored his first touchdown in regular season play as a Saint on a tough 13-yard run against the Houston Texans. On October 23, 2011, late in the game on Sunday night in a runaway win against the Indianapolis Colts Ingram injured his heel. It was considered a 'day-to-day' injury at first, but Ingram was unable to practice the entire week and missed the following game versus the winless St. Louis Rams which ended in a 21-31 loss for the Saints. Category:2008 Alabama recruits Category:Players Category:1989 births Category:2011 New Orleans draft picks Category:Living People